Duerme, Neville
by MeriAnne Abevaz
Summary: ¿Nadie se ha preguntado qué opinan los niños de que los adultos alimenten su ilusión con falsas esperanzas? ¿Nadie ha pensado nunca lo que siente Neville Longbottom cuando ve a sus padres en San Mungo? ¿Nadie sabe cuán grande es el dolor que impide a este pequeño Gryffindor dormir?


-Sh… Duerme, Neville.

Me vuelvo, enredando mi cuerpo en las sábanas húmedas por mis lágrimas, duendes salados y diáfanos que escapan de mis ojos con el sonido amortiguado de mis sollozos como único testigo.

-No volverán –susurro.

-Hay que tener fe, niño. No desesperes –la voz de mi abuela suena cansada, frágil, carente de la fuerza que siempre la ha caracterizado-. Sh… Vamos, Neville, duerme.

Cierro los ojos y aguardo, en silencio, tragándome mis lamentos amargos, hasta que finalmente oigo cómo mi abuela se levanta y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Solo entonces, tutelado por el extraño cobijo que me ofrece la oscuridad, me permito llorar libremente.

Hoy había vuelto a verlos, en su esquina de la cuarta planta, _"Daños provocados por hechizos"_.

Él estaba recostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila. Cualquiera habría dicho que simplemente estaba durmiendo.

Ella, sin embargo, estaba de pie. Paseaba de un lado a otro, inquieta, y una sanadora cercana no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Eso me había enfurecido, había hecho que la rabia corriese como mercurio ardiente por mis venas. ¿Por qué les trataban como si fuesen peligrosos animales que pudiesen volverse contra ellos de un momento a otro?

Un sollozo más fuerte que los anteriores interrumpe mi respiración mientras aprieto el puño derecho, aquel con el que aferro el pequeño rectángulo de papel. Un envoltorio de caramelo.

Ella me lo había dado, mirándome sin verme, con sus ojos fijos en ningún sitio. Siempre me daba uno. Siempre.

Y cada vez que lo hacía, mi abuela bromeaba diciendo que pronto tendría suficientes para empapelar mi habitación por completo. Nadie reía.

Me incorporo despacio en la cama y observo los perfiles de los muebles, desdibujados a través del velo de lágrimas que opaca mi mirada.

Los odio. Los odio a todos. A los mortífagos, por haberles hecho eso a mis padres. A los sanadores, por mentirme. Al mundo entero, por infravalorarme.

En cada una de nuestras visitas, los encargados de San Mungo esbozan sonrisas ridículas, falsas, grotescas como la imagen que te devuelve un espejo hecho añicos. "_Cada vez responden mejor_", me dicen siempre, "_Tal vez dentro de un tiempo estén del todo recuperados_".

Pero nunca es cierto. Nunca se recuperan. Nunca hablan conmigo. Nunca me reconocen. Mañana cogeré mi tren a Hogwarts, empezaré mi primer curso en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, comenzaré a formarme como mago para poder seguir sus pasos… y ellos nunca lo sabrán.

Y todo el mundo sigue rodeándome con sus sonrisas falaces, con palabras de consuelo vacías, con mentiras y más mentiras, confiando en que yo me las crea como el ser inocente y manejable que creen que soy.

Desde que tengo memoria, no dejan de animarme con sus falsas promesas, alimentando mi esperanza y haciendo crecer mi ilusión sobre un terreno de castillos en el aire.

"_Anímate, Neville, se pondrán bien". _

"_¿Quién sabe, Neville? A lo mejor estas Navidades ya pueden ir a casa." _

"_Venga, Neville, ¿qué te apuestas a que para tu próximo cumpleaños ya logran reconocerte?". _

"_¿Sabes, Neville? Entiendo perfectamente por lo que estás pasando"._

"_No estés triste, Neville, todo se arreglará". _

"_Vamos, Neville, lo superarás"._

Pero se equivocan. Siempre se equivocan.

Porque sé que no se pondrán bien. Porque da igual cuántas veces mire por la ventana, mis padres nunca aparecen entre los copos de nieve por Navidad. Porque he cumplido los once años y nunca he oído mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. Porque ellos no tienen ni idea de por lo que estoy pasando. Porque nada va a arreglarse. Porque es algo que jamás superaré.

Y les echo de menos. Mucho.

Quiero saber qué se siente cuando tu padre te enseña a montar en escoba, sujetándote cuando pierdes el equilibrio. Quiero experimentar la sensación de dormirte entre las palabras de tu madre, soñando con las historias que ella te cuenta a la luz de una vela. Quiero tener alguien que te envíe cartas desde casa cuando estés lejos, alguien a quien pueda echar de menos cuando me vaya a Hogwarts.

Quiero tantas cosas, tantas… Y nunca tendré ninguna. Da igual lo que digan los sanadores de San Mungo, no importa cuántos cuentos se inventen los adultos; mi vida no cambiará por unas pocas palabras vanas.

Y estoy harto de que me traten como si fuese un crío de tres años al que se le puede mandar a la cama con un par de fabulillas sin sentido, harto de vivir en una caja de cristal cuyas paredes no me dejan salir pero tampoco me impiden ver el mundo exterior, harto de estar perdido en un entramado de quimeras sin fin.

Un gemido de frustración y dolor escapa de mis labios, y entonces, la puerta de mi cuarto vuelve a abrirse. Me tumbo rápidamente, pero es tarde. Mi abuela me ha visto.

Se acerca despacio y me acaricia la mejilla con cariño. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo algo así?

-Vamos, Neville… Mañana tienes que madrugar. Por favor, duérmete ya.

Me quita el envoltorio de las manos, y estoy a punto de protestar cuando veo que lo deja en la mesita de noche, justo al lado de mi cabeza. Lo suficientemente cerca.

Se agacha y deposita un beso en mi sien con sus fríos labios. El primer beso suyo que recibo en meses.

Y son sus palabras lo último que oigo antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Duerme, Neville…


End file.
